Seeing STARS
by Carmelita'sFox
Summary: When at a party for one of her friends, Angel encounters a Zombie outbreak which brings back horrible memories from her past. When escaping a Tyrant…she ends up meeting Echo Six and finding herself attracted to the Demolitions Expert, Tweed. OCxTweed Yuri/Lesbian/Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing STARS

Summary: When at a party for one of her friends, Angel encounters a Zombie outbreak which brings back horrible memories from her past. When escaping a Tyrant…she ends up meeting Echo Six and finding herself attracted to the Demolitions Expert, Tweed. OCxTweed Yuri/Lesbian/Femslash.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil. I do however own Angel. Jason does not belong to me, he belongs to my friend John.

Note: This will contain, Zombies, swearing, lesbians, and a female Wesker with a temper possibly worse than her own father's.

Note for story: Angel will already has the virus inside of her, due to Wesker allowing Umbrella to experiment on his daughter.

Chapter 1: Zombies tend to ruin everything

Angelina Wesker was sitting on a couch with her sunglasses over her face but where lowered a bit showing a sliver of her fiery red-orange eyes. She had a beer in one hand as she sat her friend's house for his party although she wasn't too big on parties. She crossed her right leg over her left and leaned back into the couch some more before taking a sip of her beer. She started spinning the beer can a bit to get the contents to swirl as she stared at it when a boy sat beside her making her sigh heavily. He put his hand on her leg and she knew where this was going.

"Here by yourself?" he asked.

"I'm here with Jason." she said motioning to Jason Steele who stood in the middle of her room chugging a beer.

"Well hang with me."

"Fuck off buddy." she snapped. He gripped her thigh when she snatched it up and bent his wrist hard to the side to the point of almost breaking it making him yell and move away.

"Hey back off the boss!" shouted Jason. "She's only here cause I convinced her. She doesn't like parties or ass holes flirting with her!"

He stood up and stormed off muttering to himself making the black haired girl with one blonde streak smirk as she saw him so pissed off. As she watched everyone she sighed when she tightened her left hand into a fist, a leather brace was around her wrist and she looked at it. She put the beer down on the table beside the couch before undoing the strap that held it closed. She moved the brace and stared at the Umbrella logo that had been branded on her years ago when she was their 'property' which she was until she was around 5 when someone helped her escape. At 12 she did every possible thing to her wrist to damage the logo, she took burning cigarettes to it, a knife to it, a lit lighter to it…anything and her skin just healed up although each time was damaging it more as she healed up so she had a X over it with a scar from the lighter over it.

"You okay?" asked Jason making Angel look at him as she put her brace back on.

"Fine." she answered a bit annoyed. "Just thinking."

"About?" asked Jason.

"About how you should mind your own business. I'm going home." she said handing him her beer and standing up grabbing her bag.

As she was walking down the road she pulled her sunglasses off and rubbed her eyes before muttering to herself. She looked at the sunglasses, something she had to wear pretty much all the time because of how different she looked compared to average humans…all because of Umbrella. Hell that's why she joined STARS once she turned 17, having only been there a year and when she joined she was given the lead of a special unit that had men and women from the ages of 18-21. She heard something and looked towards the cliff that over looked Raccoon City, her friend having lived in the semi-wealthy area which over looked all of the city. Her eyes widened as she saw fires burning and cars crashing.

"What the…" whispered Angel when she heard growling and turned to see a man stumbling towards her with blood all over his mouth. He reached for her making her take a step back but there was nothing to step on making her fall off the cliff. She hit the ground and fell down the whole length of the cliff when she slid into the road covered in dirt and scratches. She saw the person fall making her move and she watched as he hit the ground and his head broke open on contact. "Fuck." she groaned as her side was throbbing in pain. She looked and saw blood soaking her shirt and she concentrated until she felt her skin healing up.

She picked herself up and walked down the road while holding her sore side. '_Just my luck. Being chased after a man with blood on his mouth…and I fall down a cliff._' She then stopped as she realized what she just though. "Man with blood on his mouth?" She ran back to the man who hit the ground, she rolled him over with his foot before pulling a rubber glove out of her bag. She put her sunglasses on her head and opened his mouth to see flesh between his teeth making her nearly gag. She then opened his eye and saw the milky white iris color. "Well fuck me sideways."

She stood up and stared down at the body with wide eyes. It was Umbrella…fucking Umbrella…it was them! She then turned back to Raccoon City before running and throwing the glove off, Umbrella really unleashed B. into Raccoon City?! She leaped and slid down a hill, her hand on the dirt behind her as she used it to navigate herself so she couldn't smack into a tree or anything, she stumbled into a road and sprinted across it and into another Suburb area. She leaped over a fence and took off running to the city when she maneuvered around a speeding car before it could hit her.

"Watch it ya ass!" she snapped when she heard loud groans making her turn and look to see a large group of the B. making her groan at the sight. "Seriously?" she backed up and took off running. She had to get to the Raccoon City Police Department and get her guns, when placed in hands of Umbrella from birth she saw things that a little girl shouldn't see. She was however freed when someone snuck her out not that she remembered who that lady was.

After an hour of running, it would've been shorter but there was chaos everywhere, Angel ran into the city and jogged to a stop. She opened her bag and looked inside, all she had on her was her issued STARS knife, her keys to both her house and the STARS off, then there was her two sketch books making her sigh heavily. She grabbed her knife and pulled it out of the holster before tossing it into her bag and throwing it onto her back. She turned the knife so the blade rested against forearm as she walked slowly up to an ally. She slowly walked down it, making sure to look behind so nothing snuck up on her when she heard a loud thump making her freeze.

She turned around and her eyes widened as she saw a large giant B.O.W. "Tyrant…" whispered Angel backing up. It grunted and walked towards her making her turn around and take off running. She heard it start running after her, it's feet thudding against the ground.

"Echo Six what's your status?" asked a voice over the radio of the four Echo Six members.

"We're about seven blocks from the Raccoon City Police Department." answered the man codenamed Harley.

"When do I get to blow things up?" asked the British woman who was codenamed Tweed.

"Look out for a young STARS girl, Umbrella wants her dead. Our superiors want her alive. Find her…keep her alive."

"Any description?" asked Party Girl moving some of her blonde hair out of her face.

"Black hair, has one thick blonde streak in her hair. Seen always wearing sunglasses even at night. Stands at around five, seven…shouldn't be that hard to find. Just look for the girl wearing sunglasses and a STARS shirt."

"Right Command." said Dee-Ay.

A girl ran by them making them look as she looked just like the girl their boss told them about. "I think we found her." stated Harley when they all froze as they saw a Tyrant sprint by them after the girl.

"Alright lets go." sighed Dee-Ay running after the Tyrant who chased the younger girl.

Angel slid behind a police car as the Tyrant ran around the corner and grunted as he didn't see her. He started walking down the road making Angel move around the cop car and quietly open up the passenger door. She needed a gun, she had none on her and she wasn't getting anywhere with a Tyrant on her ass, the past half an hour she was running in circles with it after her. She heard the Tyrant stop so she froze as she had half of her body inside of the cop car reaching for the pistol on the driver seat. The Tyrant turned making Angel lay get down onto her knees and lay down beside the car as the Tyrant walked back down the street smacking zombies out of it's way, she watched it's feet from under the cop car as she held the pistol in her hand.

She made the clip come out and saw a full clip before putting it back into the gun as quietly as she can, she pulled the top back and slowly slid it back into place. Hands touched her making her freak out and she pushed the person back only to see a bald man sitting on his ass. He put a finger to his lips and grabbed her wrist before pulling her down the alley with him and as the Tyrant came walking he yanked her behind a dumpster. She pulled a grenade out of her pocket and that's when she saw a woman with short red hair coming running, she took the grenade from Angel's hand and bit the pin out before throwing it at the Tyrant. It exploded as it was a few inches from the Tyrant making it groan loudly and stumble backwards.

"Why?!" snapped Angel making the woman look at her. "Grenades are basically useless against Tyrants! You need to shoot them in the head! Only the head!"

"Then why did you pull it out?!" snapped the woman's British accent.

"I was going to throw it at a wall and let it blow up so a barricade would keep us separated from the Tyrant!" snapped Angel as the Tyrant started walking towards them. "Run!" She ran from the man holding onto her waist and took off down an alley before leaping up and catching a fire escape ladder. She started climbing up it quickly when the four Echo Six people came running after her. "It's slow if you want to live…get the fuck up here now!" she kicked the ladder down which hit the ground with a clang. The four people quickly climbed up the ladder when Angel saw the Tyrant and made a get down motion.

They all crouched down as the Tyrant walked through the alley looking around but luckily it was too stupid to look up. Once the Tyrant turned a corner Echo Six continued to climb up the ladder to where Angel was standing. "How did you know what that was?" asked Dee-Ay.

"I just did." snapped the girl walking across the roof top and seeing a shack making her tilt her head. She walked towards it and opened the door to see a bed, a couch and TV. "Hmm…We can stay here I guess."

"We have to get out of here." stated Party Girl.

"Then go. I never asked for Mr baldy to help me."

"I go by Harley." he snapped.

"That your real name?" she asked with a smirk.

"Code name." stated Tweed. "We all go by our code names."

"Good for you. I go by Angel."

"Got a last name?" asked Tweed.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Angel sighed heavily and pushed her sunglasses back up her nose as they slid down. "Wesker. Name's Angelina Wesker….Captain Angelina Wesker."

"Captain?" asked Harley.

"I lead my division of STARS. They call me Captain so it stuck."

"Command…" said Tweed putting a hand up to her ear piece.

"Go." said a man's voice.

"Was the girl's name Angelina Wesker?"

"That's a roger on that. Have you found her?"

"Yeah. What do we do?" asked Tweed.

"Keep her alive, Echo Six. Keep her alive until you have to leave Raccoon City. She could help us ruin the Umbrella Corporation."

"Roger that command."

They all went into the shack and Dee-Ay locked the door to it. There was only one window and it was boarded up. Seemed someone else planned on staying in her but they either ran or died. Echo Six wasn't suppose to leave Raccoon City for three days, right now it was September 22 and they couldn't leave until September 25 because they had to try and find evidence to ruin Umbrella. Angel sat on the bed and pulled her sunglasses off only to close them and rub them a bit before pinching the bridge of her nose, with out opening her eyes she slid the glasses back on.

"How can you even see with those on at night?" asked Tweed.

"I can see perfectly fine thank you." answered the girl before putting her hands on the bed and pushing herself back until her back hit the wall. "Look I'm tired…could I…"

"Go ahead. You have an hour." stated Dee-Ay.

"D, we have time give her more than an hour." stated Party Girl. "She's younger then all of us so she needs sleep."

"It's the other way around Party Girl." stated Harley. "When you're older you need more sleep."

"Just give her a couple hours D." said Tweed sitting down beside the bed and unloading her gum to look at the ammo she had. She had half a clip left making her put it back into her assault rifle.

Angel laid down on the bed to go to sleep when Tweed looked up and sighed a bit as the girl didn't have a pillow. She unzipped her leather jacket, showing she wore a white shirt with a red plus on it, she folded the jacket up to make sure the zippers weren't in the way. She poked Angel who turned her head towards her when she lifted her head up as Tweed put her jacket down onto the bed. Angel laid her head on it and closed her eyes again, eventually falling asleep ten minutes after shutting her eyes, Tweed reached over and slowly slid Angel's sunglasses off, laying them on the bed beside the makeshift pillow. She went to sit back down when she saw the side of Angel's shirt all bloody making her look at the girl's sleeping face before sliding a hand up the side of her shirt to see if she felt any wound but there was nothing, although when her fingers ran across a certain spot the younger girl groaned a bit.

"Oh. She's ticklish." chuckled the British woman.

"Leave her alone Tweed." said Dee-Ay. "I thought you like to take girls out for drinks before getting under their clothes?"

"Her shirt has blood on it idiot. I was making sure she wasn't seriously wounded."

"Well?" asked Harley.

"Nothing there. Yet it's pretty obvious that the blood on her shirt isn't an infected. It has to be hers." stated Tweed.

"And yet there's nothing on her? Lift her shirt up more to see." stated Harley.

Tweed rolled her eyes and pulled the girl's shirt up a bit only to see a long healed up cut on the girl's side but it looked like it was over four days old so no scabs or anything. "Huh…it's just a healed up cut. But the blood is fresh." She went to touch Angel's side when a hand snatched up hers making her freeze and look.

Angel was still asleep so it must've been a reflex, Tweed twisted her hand and pulled her hand out of the younger girl's. After two and a half hours of sleeping Angel woke up abut as soon as she opened her eyes and noticed her glasses weren't on she closed them again. She groped around the bed for her sunglasses when her hand landed on them, she raised them to her face and quickly put them on before opening her eyes. She looked around and saw Tweed putting her gun back together, Harley was trying to see if there was anything on TV, Party Girl was reading a magazine that happened to be in the shack, and Dee-Ay was peaking out of the window. She swung her legs off the bed and tossed the jacket at Tweed who tensed up when it hit the back of her head.

"Thanks." whispered Angel.

"No problem." said the British woman sliding her jacket on and then zipping it up.

"Who took my glasses off?"

"Tweed did." said Party Girl.

"Why?" she asked looking at her.

"Well I thought it would be annoying so…" started the British Woman.

"Please don't take my glasses off again." she said as nicely as she could.

Tweed opened her mouth to say something but saw bright fiery orange-red eyes behind the heavily tinted glasses. "Your eyes." she said making the other three Echo Six members look at her.

Angel's eyes stopped glowing behind her glasses when she stood up and left the shack. "Hey!" snapped Dee-Ay as Tweed grabbed her gun and went after the girl.

The STARS girl moved across the roof and looked around, she saw the top of the RCPD a few blocks away making her sigh. She reached into her back pack and pulled the keys out, hooking them to her jeans before closing her bag up. "Alright what did I do?" asked Tweed. Angel stayed quiet as she looked over the edge of the building to see Zombies in the alley making her grunt softly. "Would you answer me?"

"No I'd rather not explain my eyes if it's alright with you." she snapped.

"Look…" started Tweed when she caught something thrown at her. She looked at it and saw it was an incendiary grenade.

"You're a demolitions expert." whispered the younger girl making Tweed nod. "You'll have more fun with that then me."

"Where are you going to go?" asked Tweed as the other three ran out.

"RCPD." she said pointing. "I need to get some things. Why you gonna hold my hand and walk me there?"

"Well you are a kid."

"I am not a kid!" snapped Angel.

"Then don't act like one!" she snapped back making Angel glare at her. She saw the girl's jaw tense at insult of calling Angel a kid.

"I'm eighteen…what are you…forty?"

"Twenty-three!" snapped the British woman making the STARS captain smirk and Tweed chuckled. "You're such a wanker." of course the way Tweed said it, wanker sounded more like it ended in an a.

"Love you too hoe." smirked the younger girl.

"Hey if she's the hoe…that make you the pimp?" asked Party Girl making Angel laugh a bit.

"Help me get RCPD already." she muttered walking from Tweed and too the fire escape.

"You really annoyed her." chuckled Harley nudging Tweed who sighed and looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing lets go. Don't need her dying. Command would kill us." she said before going after Angel and jumping down after her.

Angel shot two zombies in the head and looked at Tweed. So to be cocky the British woman held out her hand, wanting to hold hands with Angel. "Such a fucking ass." snapped the STARS Captain making Tweed smirk. Angel then grabbed Tweed's hand making the other woman be taken back. "What? You held it out…might as well."

"Such a pain." whispered Tweed with a smile.

Tweed put her assault riffle on her back and pulled out her pistol, she had to use the pistol since she needed two hands to fire her rifle and when holding hands with the other girl it would prove to be difficult. "Lead the way." motioned the younger girl making Tweed roll her eyes before tugging Angel with her.

Tweed looked down at the device on her arm about two blocks later to make sure she was going in the right way, she had to take the next right and then the next left after that and lastly walk by three blocks before making a left. She felt Angel's thumb rubbing her hand even though she couldn't really feel it on her actual skin since her glove was in the way but she didn't know if Angel was intentionally doing it or just doing it with out thinking. Tweed slowly walked through an alley and peaked out to count how many zombies where in sight, there was only about six when Angel jumped out and fired six times making Tweed grab her around the waist to yank her back but she saw that the younger girl got all headshots. The British woman wanted to say something but after all the girl had to be good at shooting if she worked for STARS which was pretty much an elite force and she looked down at Angel who looked up with a smile. She looked at the younger girl's lips and felt a craving in her stomach, she wanted to kiss the younger girl but shook her head and muttered to herself, she pushed Angel off her and wouldn't take her hand back.

"Bitch much?" asked Angel.

"Don't be so cocky." snapped Tweed.

"You're one to talk." said Dee-Ay making Tweed glare at him.

"We're almost there. Lets go." sighed the British woman.

They made it through the few blocks they had to go through to get to the RCPD. Once getting there Angel noticed the front gates where chained up making her look confused, was there still surviving members? She looked at the keys on her belt and looked at them hoping she had a key for the padlock but sadly she didn't making her sigh heavily. She looked around muttering to herself as she was trying to figure out how to get inside the building, they could hop over the walls but she didn't need to loose her balance and have a spike go up her…well she didn't want to get skewered. She took a step back and looked when she saw a wall with no spikes on the top and that looked like they where forcible removed.

She ran over to it and hoped up, her hands catching the top of the wall and she hoisted herself up. She looked before dropping down making the four Echo Six members freak out as the girl disappeared. "What are you waiting for?" asked Angel looking at them from around the corner of the gate.

"Alright lets go." said Tweed jumping up and catching the top of the wall.

Once Dee-Ay dropped down after the other three jumped down, Angel slid a key into the lock on the front door and the door unlocked. She pushed it open and looked around, when she saw the officer she only knew as Aaron and he looked at her with a shocked look. "Hey look Captain Wesker made it!"

"Which Wesker? Albert never returned." shouted a man walking out. Kevin Ryman stood there and looked shocked as he saw Angel standing there. "Sup Angel?"

"Nothing. You hear about the evac?" asked Angel taking his hand and shaking it.

"Yeah. I'm heading to J's Bar right now with some other survivors."

"Whatever." shrugged Angel making Kevin smile.

"What's with the chick looking annoyingly at me?" asked the Raccoon City Police Department man making Angel look back at Tweed who shook her head and glared at Angel.

"I have no idea. I found them, baldy there saved me."

"Cool. Captain Wesker here…" he rested his arm on her head making Angel look up with narrowed eyes. "…everyone loves Captain Wesker. She's got a kind heart. Hell she made a coffee run in the middle of winter with no coat cause she leant the coat to Rebecca Chambers."

"Hey I got myself a hot chocolate."

"Girl you where frozen by the time you got back." he said rubbing her head. "Alright if you live, hit me up. Lets hang." he then left out of a side door to go get a cop car.

"Little clingy to him aren't you?" asked Party Girl making Tweed glare at her now.

"Kevin? He's like my big brother. I met him back a couple years ago when I was being bullied, he picked the kid up by the back of his shirt and scolded him. Saying if he didn't leave me alone, he'd throw the kid in jail for a week. The kid ran home crying to his mommy." smirked the younger girl.

"I would've done the same." stated Tweed.

"Why are you so jelly?" asked Angel.

"Jelly?" asked Tweed and Party Girl.

"Sorry. Rebecca says it sometimes and it suck in my head. Jelly means jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Why are we here?" interrupted Harley.

"Need my guns and stuff."

"Stuff?" asked Party Girl.

"Well…there's a room here in the building that the RCPD made my home." said the younger girl a bit embarrassed.

"Are you...serious?" asked Dee-Ay. "Live with your father."

"No, not when I have a father like mine." snapped the younger girl.

She led the four Echo Six members down the hallway to the room that was supposedly her home. She unlocked the door and pushed it open making them all look at it a bit in shock, it looked nice. A twin bed was in the right corner with a nightstand beside it that had a lamp sitting on it and a book, also there was a medium sized TV on the dresser by the door and there was a desk with a computer on it and some paper stacked up which also had a couch beside the desk. There was some pictures on the desk, on the walls, and on the dresser by the TV then between the dresser and bed there was a closet/cabinet that was open and showed a couple of guns in it and her clothes. The girl put her bag on the bed and sat on it as she opened her nightstand and pulled a folder of papers out, she opened it and looked through it before closing it and setting it down.

"It's actually pretty nice." said the bald man. Angel chuckled and nodded.

"I was given this room when I was around eleven. So I basically grew to know everyone because when I couldn't sleep, I'd walk around and learn some things from other police officers." she answered.

Tweed was looking around when she saw the Umbrella Logo on some paper work and picked it up making Angel look towards her, not that Tweed could notice. "Could you not touch that. I've been doing stuff on Umbrella for the past couple of months. That's evidence that I've been given by a few other STARS members or I came across during missions."

"Evidence on Umbrella?" asked Dee-Ay.

"Yeah. I want to ruin Umbrella…d-don't ask me why. I have my reasons."

"Could we take this? We where told by our boss to keep you safe so you could help ruin Umbrella." asked Dee-Ay looking at some papers.

"Well you might want to print out the report I've been working on." she said hopping up and walking to her computer. She turned it open and leaned over making Tweed look at the younger girl's ass. Once the computer booted up Angel noticed what time it was, it was almost one in the morning already? She then opened up the document and hit print, she heard Party Girl yawn making the younger girl look. "You all tired?"

"And hungry." added Harley making Angel sigh.

"Alright hang out, I'll go grab us some food." stated the younger girl.

"I'll go with you." said Tweed putting her gun down and following the girl out the food. "So you guys got a cafeteria?"

"Kind of." shrugged the girl. "I bet not one is working but we have vending machines that vend tons of stuff. We have vending machines for sandwiches, sodas, even some for ice cream."

"Wow."

"Yeah I know." smiled the STARS Captain.

They walked into the cafeteria and the British woman saw some people waving at Angel who smiled and waved back. She took the keys off her pants and unlocked the vending machine, she grabbed five sandwiches, five backs of chips and passed them to Tweed while she unlocked the soda machine after shutting the other one. She grabbed four waters and grabbed herself a soda before shutting the machine and locking it back up, she took the majority from Tweed who looked at her. She was walking by a police officer who held out a wrapped candy bar making Angel bent down a bit and catch it in her mouth making him bust out laughing, she just winked at him and followed Tweed back to her room. She kicked Tweed in the back of her leg making her look annoyingly when she saw Angel look down at the candy making Tweed reach over and take it out of Angel's mouth.

"Thanks, I had no hands to take it." said Angel making Tweed nodded.

"It's fine." smiled the British Woman.

Angel and Tweed went back to the room and passed out the food. After everyone ate they all laid down, Party Girl getting the couch and the two men where on the ground but when Tweed went to lay down on the floor she saw Angel getting up to leave. "I'll be right back. You can lay on the bed if you want. I'm just going to the STARS office." she said smiling at her.

"You sure?" asked Tweed.

"Yeah. No one will hurt me. Plus the STARS office is just down the hall. Won't take me long."

"Alright fine." she said sitting back on the bed and laying by the wall with her head on the pillow.

Angel walked down to the STARS office she worked in and found it unlocked, she pushed it open and saw one of her STARS members sitting at his desk. "Jason?" asked Angel making him look at her. He was two years older than her so that made him 20, he stood at 6'2" and she always knew it was him because of how he styled his hair and the colors he wore with his STARS uniform which was dark green and black.

"Captain?" he asked moving to her. He hugged her tightly making her groan loudly. Even if she had super strength this guy hugged as strong as a Tyrant, well maybe it just seemed that way because she was never really hugged. "Holy shit you're alive."

"How did you get from the party to here?"

"It's been two or three hours. I caught a ride with RCPD officer when he came to investigate a noise in the area. I'm crashing in here for the night. Unless I can crash on your floor."

"Sure. I mean it's already kinda crowded in my room but why not." smiled the younger girl.

"Crowded?"

"Some special ops people found me. They said their boss wants them to protect me to ruin Umbrella." stated Angel.

"Wow…cool." he said when he saw Angel move to her desk and pull a stuffed wolf off the desk. He chuckled as he saw it, she carried that thing basically everywhere with her claiming it was a good luck charm. Jill Valentine had given it to her for her birthday a couple years ago and she slept with the damn thing.

Jason followed Angel to her room and once Jason walked in, the younger girl locked it jumped over Jason who parked his ass on the floor in front of her bed. She then climbed onto her bed beside Tweed and laid down holding her Wolf when she saw Tweed look at it. She smiled and rubbed the toy's head before looking at Angel and pulling her sunglasses off making Angel squeeze them shut. "Just open your eyes." whispered Tweed looking at Angel. "I won't judge you. I won't ask why it's like that…." Angel opened one of her bright eyes to look at Tweed when she sighed and opened both. Tweed smile softly before pulling the girl close. "Just in case you get cold."

"Yeah use the cold excuse." said Jason popping his head up.

"Go to bed ass." snapped Angel throwing her sunglasses at him making him catch them and put them aside.

Angel shook her head and laid her head on the pillow, snuggling a bit closer to Tweed cause believe it or not she was she a bit cold and wanted some warmth. After half an hour everyone in the room was asleep and Angel fell asleep shortly after Tweed with her arms wrapped tightly around the stuffed wolf. Tweed's arm however had lost it's grip on Angel's waist and was now just draped over the other woman. Now all Angel had to worry about tomorrow morning was helping Echo Six with what they need and getting the fuck out of Raccoon City for good…also hoping she wouldn't run into her father.

TBC…

Yeah so I read that Raccoon City was invested with zombies on September 22 but didn't reach J's bar until the 24th so that's why I threw Kevin in. Also they'll be staying a couple days in Raccoon City. Ah I'll figure it out! lol enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing STARS

Summary: When at a party for one of her friends, Angel encounters a Zombie outbreak which brings back horrible memories from her past. When escaping a Tyrant…she ends up meeting Echo Six and finding herself attracted to the Demolitions Expert, Tweed. OCxTweed Yuri/Lesbian/Femslash.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil. I do however own Angel. Jason does not belong to me, he belongs to my friend John.

Note: This will contain, Zombies, swearing, lesbians, and a female Wesker with a temper possibly worse than her own father's.

Note for story: Angel will already has the virus inside of her, due to Wesker allowing Umbrella to experiment on his daughter.

Chapter 2: Umbrella wants her dead

It was around 7am when Angel was being shaken awake making her groaned loudly as she was being shaken. "What?!" snapped Angel with her eyes closed.

"Boss some of the RCPD officers want you downstairs. They wanna talk about a plan or something." said Jason's voice making Angel sit up and groan. She reached around and accidentally grabbed Tweed's ass.

"Sweetie…" said the British accent. "…I'm usually taken out on a date before I let someone grab my ass."

"Shut up." whined Angel. "I need my glasses…"

"Nightstand. I put them there in the middle of the night."

Angel reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her glasses before sliding them on. "Be right back."

"Time to get up?" groaned Party Girl's sleepy southern accent.

"Sure." shrugged Jason. "Go to the cafeteria if you're hungry. Someone's making breakfast from what I heard."

Angel and Jason jogged down the steps into the main area of the police department to see some police officers standing around and talking. She walked over to them and leaned against the receptionist desk as they turned their attention to her. Jason was hanging back in case Echo Six wanted to come over and talk but he knew it was a private talk amongst the leaders of certain precincts. After the infection happened a lot of precincts moved to the one Angel and Jason worked at which was the one they where in right now, but they all moved to the police department because it was the largest one in Raccoon City. Jason was looking at his fun when he saw Angel nod his head and then walk away from the other officers.

"What's up?" asked Jason.

"They plan on leaving tonight to head to the other side of town because it's quarantined off. I tried telling them that when it comes to Umbrella's BOWS, it's not just normal zombies but they just said that I could be wrong."

"Well you'd know better then them wouldn't you?"

"They don't want to believe me I think. They just want to have hope so fuck them. They'll learn I was right." she stated. "That and I don't go around advertising I was experimented on by Umbrella remember? You're the only one besides my ex girlfriend I told."

"Yeah well Claire was cool about it." stated Jason.

"Yeah I know but not a lot of people would be if the found out what those Zombies have has bonded with me Jas." stated Angel.

"Hey you guys coming?" asked Dee-Ay as the four members where walking to where the cafeteria was located.

"We'll be right there." answered the STARS captain. He nodded before walking off with the other three. "Jason do me a favor."

"Yeah boss?"

"Go to the STARS office, take one of the duffle bags and fill it up with guns and ammo."

"Boss?"

"It's just in case we have to leave quickly." she answered. "I'll put aside some food for you."

"Alright. I'll be back boss." he said patting her shoulder before running back upstairs to go to the office.

Angel was making her way to the cafeteria and passed some police officers here and there who where nailing boards over the windows or building barricades, she knew some of the officers felt safe in the RCPD and didn't want to leave. She pushed the door open to the cafeteria and saw Echo Six sitting at a table together chatting with one another, Angel could actually care less cause she woke up with a headache and she hated it when she had headaches. She walked up to the cop who was cooking some food and he smiled at her, he knew her and handed her some pain killers making her smile and take them with a quick sip from a bottle of water he handed her. He asked what she wanted and she just hard boiled eggs, about eight of them…four for her and four for Jason. She waited for her eggs, he apparently had started boiling some fifteen minutes before she came in so she just had to wait an extra give minutes when he handed her two bowls making her smile and then he handed her a smaller bowl that had ranch in it just for her.

"Oh you know me so well!" she giggled making him laugh.

"Just eggs?" asked Harley as Angel sat beside Tweed.

"No…Jason will get what else we have when he comes in."

"Where is the little twerp?" asked Harley.

"He's not a twerp. He's just…weird." stated the STARS Captain.

"Okay I'm back." said Jason sitting beside Angel and taking his bowl of hard boiled eggs which Angel had already peeled for him. He split his in half and did the same to the rest of his eggs. "Yolk?" he asked his boss.

"Yup." she said taking a plastic knife out of the holder on the table and sliding the egg to pull the yolks out to give to him. "Yolks are disgusting."

"Gimmie one." said Tweed's voice making Angel look at her before handing her a yolk before giving it to Jason who pouted.

"Stop giving the hot girl your yolks."

"That sounds so wrong." stated Party Girl making Angel stifle a laugh.

"It does doesn't it?" asked Jason with a smile.

"Shut up and eat your eggs." snapped the STARS Captain making Jason smile before eating one.

"Mm…crap. Be right back. Gotta get us our energy bars and crap." muttered Jason standing up and walking to the vending machine.

After breakfast everyone was walking back to the lobby of the RCPD, Jason was showing Angel something on his phone was dying since he forgot to charge it. Tweed was watching how the two acted together, it was obvious that the two where best friends the way they acted. Angel rose her sunglasses and rubbed her eyes before yawning, she was still tired but she'd wait until later to go to sleep as long as the RCPD wasn't infiltrated by stupid BOWS. The younger girl was hitting Jason for some reason making them all look as Angel smacked his arm hard and was calling him an idiot but apparently he had something on his phone that she didn't like and Echo Six just chuckled as they watched it happened. On Jason's phone was a picture of Angel who had apparently lost her bikini top when swimming one day but the picture had her arm over her breasts so nothing was shown but it annoyed the girl that Jason had taken a picture of it. All they saw was Angel hitting Jason as he laughed and then he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up off her feet as he hugged onto her.

A few hours passed and nothing exciting happened, Angel had gone up onto the roof and was looking out over Raccoon City. Even during the day it looked grim, the sun was hidden behind dark clouds which was obviously filled with water and any minute it would probably start raining. "Whatcha doin out here?" asked the British accent.

"Just looking over the city." she said looking back at Tweed with a smile. "It just seems weird with all the BOWS walking around."

"We gotta leave in a couple days."

"If you say so…what's your name?"

"Tweed." answered the woman.

"No. No I mean what's your _name_?" she asked.

"I thought I told you."

"If you did I don't remember." said the black haired girl as she blew the blonde streak out of her face.

"Marissa Ronson."

"Cool." answered Angel making Tweed smile. "It's gonna rain."

"Yup."

Angel sighed heavily and looked at Tweed who look as she noticed the girl watching her. Before she could say anything rain started falling and the younger girl smiled, Tweed put a hand on the girl's cheek and patted it before walking away making Angel pout a bit but she just rolled her eyes. The two went inside and saw Jason firing at targets in the lobby with some other police offers, they where using targets from the shooting range they usually went too on weekends. Angel sighed heavily as she watched them all aiming for the heart, didn't they know anything so she pulled her Samurai Edge out of the holster on her right thigh before walking away from Tweed. She jogged down the steps and kicked Jason in his butt making him look and smiled.

"Hey idiots…" stated Angel making all the cops look at her. "You're aiming for the heart. That won't kill a zombie. You aim for the head."

"The head?" asked a police officer a few years older than her.

"The head. Destroy the brain and they can't live." she said walking up next to Jason and taking a target. "Alright on my mark!" she said aiming and she saw others aimed as well. "Ready?!" They all pulled the hammer back on their guns, well except Angel and Jason since their Samurai Edges didn't need to have their hammers pulled back. "Set?!" Angel aimed at the head of the target. "FIRE!"

They all started firing at the targets, the majority of them able to hit the targets in the head but some of them missed a couple of times. Angel reloaded her Samurai Edge and looked at Dee-Ay and his group. "What?" asked Dee-Ay.

"Get your asses in here and train. You gotta get headshots. You might be able to slow them down with arm and leg shots but you need headshots."

"Girlie you're not our boss." snapped Harley.

"Tweed, be a dear and shoot?" asked Angel motioning to the targets.

"Alright."

"Tweed!" snapped Dee-Ay.

"Look at that face.." said Tweed gripping Angel's face with a hand. "I can't say no to this face!"

"Haha…" said the STARS captain to Dee-Ay who glared at her.

Tweed pulled her sidearm out which was a handgun HP which held 13 rounds of bullets. As everyone was firing at their targets Angel yawned and ran her hands through her hair before shaking her hair out. She reached into her pocket and pulled a red hair tie out and was gathering all her black hair together while pulling the blonde streak out of the black, she usually always had the blonde streak of hair hanging by her face when she pulled her hair back. As managed to get all the blonde hair out of the black and tied her hair back into a pony tail before stretching her arms above her head and yawning again. Angel put Jason in charge of making sure the officers knew what they where doing while she went up to where the stars offices where, she walked down the hallway and pushed open a door.

Inside wasn't her STARS office it was her father's squad office, she walked over to the desk that was by itself. She pulled the chair out from under the desk and sat down in the seat, she pulled herself to the desk and drummed her fingers against it. So her dad sat in this spot and looked over the STARS team, she leaned back in the chair and pulled a drawer out to look inside of it. What surprised her the most was that her father, Albert Wesker, actually had a picture of Angel inside of his drawer making her pull it out and look at it. The man hardly talked to Angel except for the occasional grunt as they passed each other…well that wasn't even talking but still, the picture was of Angel at the shooting range wearing her trademark sunglasses and her hair was pulled back but she had a shot gun leaning against her shoulder and her expression was less then pleased.

"This is when Jason almost shot me." whispered Angel before putting the picture on the desk and staring at it. "Since when has he cared about me?"

"Since when as who cared about you?" asked Tweed's voice making Angel look.

"You follow me everywhere I go?" asked the girl laying the picture down on it's front.

"Sort of. Don't need you getting hurt and no one's around." shrugged the woman.

"It doesn't matter if I get hurt. Nothing will happen."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Tweed.

"Nothing. I can't…"

"Look I'm sick of you acting like you're hiding something." snapped the British woman. "My superiors have us risking our lives to save you because you can apparently help us ruin Umbrella. I don't know what you possibly have that…"

"They experimented on me." said Angel cutting Tweed off making her look at Angel shocked. "My eyes…is a result of that."

"Whoa…wait…what?"

"My father worked for Umbrella and when he knocked up some woman scientist there, they both agreed to allowing Umbrella to experiment on me. So since I was one I've been locked in a cell having random experiments thrown on me. I was injected with the T-Virus…the same virus that made those zombies!" snapped the female Wesker.

"But you're…"

"Not a zombie. It bonded with me. Gave my father some sick idea that if it could bond with me it could bond with him. He…he's an ass hole of a father, a traitor, a fucking spy!"

"Wait a minute. Slow down. What do you mean a traitor and a spy?"

"The RCPD isn't as smart as they may think. My father still works for Umbrella. He faked his death at the mansion in Arkley Mountains. Why? Because he's a fucking idiot and thinks there won't be complications with the T-Virus in his fucking blood stream!"

"…so…"

"The scientists when I was younger said it was my mother's blood that made it possible for the T-Virus to bond with me perfectly to the point that I won't have complications when I get older. The only thing that might happen is I loose control of my powers when new ones are coming in." sighed the eighteen year old shaking her head. "It's just my father's an idiot!"

"I get that. You've said it like three times." stated the British woman. "Anything else?"

"Yeah…" snapped the girl a bit annoyed. "However, only Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine learned the truth about Wesker and then proceeded to foil his plot by destroying the T-002 Tyrant, along with the facility itself. During the ensuing chaos, Wesker injected himself with a Prototype virus given to him by his partner, William Birkin. After allowing the Tyrant to "kill" him, the virus reanimated his body after the room became empty. This gave him superhuman strength, agility and regeneration, but at the severe cost of the loss of his humanity."

"Alright how do you know all this stuff? About how your father died and came back…and this William Birkin?"

"Birkin experimented on me. His wife was the one that helped me escape. Also when Chris and Jill got back they told me my dad died. Before you came on the roof. I saw my idiot father running across a street making his way out of the city so…he has my powers but I'm stronger. I will be stronger."

Tweed looked at Angel's shirt which had the dried blood stain on her side. "So when I thought you cut yourself…?"

"I did when I first encountered the infection. I fell down a cliff and a rock cut my side open. I healed it by concentrating." she said reaching behind her and grabbing her STARS issued combat knife. She pulled her finger less gloves off and put the knife in her hand before closing her hand around it tightly before pulling the blade out from her fist, the knife cutting her palm open.

"H-hey!" snapped Tweed going to her.

"Wait…watch." she said tilting her hand to the side for Tweed to see.

The cut Angel had inflicted on herself looked pretty deep but Tweed saw the skin pulling itself together. The younger girl ran her fingers across the self healing cut to get some blood off it, once it healed Tweed looked at the younger girl. "I can heal just by thinking about it. My father…I…the scientists said it would take him little over a minute to fully heal where if I get shot I think heal."

"Shot…anywhere?"

"Anywhere. I had Jason shoot me in the head one day…well I can't think it if I'm dead." she chuckled making Tweed crack a smile. "But he timed me and I healed in about thirty seconds. I don't like the feeling."

"I bet."

The door opened making the two look to see nothing standing there making Angel look around. "What t…" a slimy tongue wrapped around Angel's throat and she was lifted off the ground making her choke out and drop the knife. Tweed looked up and saw a flesh colored BOW on the ceiling with an extremely long tongue sticking out of it's mouth which had wrapped around Angel's neck. What she noticed was the exposed brain tissue. "B-Brain!"

"What?!"

"It's…b-brain! SHOT IT!" she yelled as she was being choked. Tweed pulled her sidearm out and fried at the brain tissue, it didn't die in one shot or two shots…it didn't die until the last bullet went into it's head and Tweed's gun clicked because of no ammo. The tongue loosened and Angel hit the ground with a thump as she coughed and held onto her throat as she sucked as much air into her lungs as she could. That's when they both heard screaming coming from the lobby and Angel pulled herself up. "Go…get the others. Meet me back at my room. We're leaving."

"Got it!" said Tweed running from Angel as the girl rubbed her throat which now had a purple mark around it. Even though she could heal broken bones or cuts…whatever it may have been, she couldn't heal bruises but the bruises only lasted for about a day and the sad thing was she bruised way too easily.

Angel coughed a bit as she looked at her father's desk, she then looked at the picture that hung on the wall behind it and she took it down and ripped the part with her father on it off which she put into her bra and ran off to her room. She saw the duffle bag full of guns laying on her bed which Jason had done for her and she grabbed her hiking backpack which she opened and started shoving shit into it. She grabbed five STARS shirts, three normal shirts, and three pairs of pants before putting the folder that held all the paperwork about Angel from Umbrella into the backpack. She looked around and went under her bed to grab the lock box which she put the code in before opening and seeing her money and a lot more important stuff like her social security card and credit cards. She put it into her bag along with the stuffed animal Jill had given to her before zipping up the backpack and throwing on her black hoodie that had the STARS symbol on the back and the front, she threw the backpack onto her back and grabbed the duffle bag.

As she left the room another licker ran at her, she pulled her Samurai Edge out and put three bullets into it's head before it died. "Fucking Lickers." she spat as she walked down the hall.

"Angel I got it!" shouted Jason as he ran up grabbing the duffle bag.

"Where do we go?" asked Party Girl walking up with the others who all had their guns drawn.

"My dad's." answered Angel making Jason and Tweed look at Angel shocked. "It's safe there."

"Angel that ass lives a block from here in a not very safe area!" snapped the boy looking at Angel who sighed and looked at him.

"It's safe though. He lives on the top floor."

"Fine. Fine." sighed Jason.

"Can you get us there?" asked Harley reloading his shot gun.

"Yeah lets go." she said running from the spot to take the back way out.

As soon as the door shut behind Jason who was the last one out. A man with blonde hair and sunglasses walked to the STARS office which he opened and took the picture of the desk. "You hate me for reasons I get that." sighed the man looking at the picture of Angel. "But I still love you kid." He left the office and went out the same back door as the others.

As Angel hopped over the wall something stabbed through her arm making her scream and look when her eyes widened as she saw a large BOW pulling Angel. She could've sworn she heard it grunt the word STARS as well but she was more worried about it pulling her towards it. The sound of a rocket launcher going off was heard and it slammed into the BOW making it stumble backwards and the tentacle left her arm leaving a gapping hole which quickly healed up. Tweed grabbed Angel around the waist and ran towards an alley with the others when another rocket was launched which hit the buildings and they collapsed behind them putting distance between them and the BOW. Luckily for all of them Angel knew where she was going and was running down alleys with the others, she ran out of the alley and across the street to the front door of an apartment building which she went through and shot a zombie in the head.

"You okay?" asked Harley looking at her arm.

"It wrapped around my arm I'm fine." lied Angel.

"Who had the fucking rockets?" asked Party Girl.

"Obviously someone that wanted to help us." answered Dee-Ay.

"The thing said STARS." stated Jason making Angel look at him. "It's not just hunting you Angel…it's hunting STARS members. It went to grab me after it regained it's balance but I ducked under it."

"Umbrella can't give me a break." sighed the younger girl walking up the stairs to go to the top floor.

Once reaching the door Angel slid a credit card into the door and managed to use it to open the door, she pushed it open and walked inside with everyone else. It wasn't all that nice looking, Wesker didn't see the point in putting much on the walls or any tacky knick knacks. Only thing on the wall was the picture of Angel's squad with Angel crouched down holding a sniper rifle. Angel shrugged and fell onto the couch before taking the duffle back from Jason and she started unloading the guns and ammo that Jason managed to pack and Tweed sat beside her. Over the course of ten minutes no one talked, all Angel did was put guns and ammo on the coffee table that was in front of the couch.

"Your dad isn't one for decorating is he?" asked Harley making Angel shrug.

"I don't really care." sighed Angel. "Alright we have three shot guns and…" She started counting in her head. "…seventy-two shells, twenty-four a box for each shot gun. Two sniper rifles with one hundred rounds…"

"Angel let me do it." said Jason making Angel look at him and nod. She didn't like having to figure out how many bullets where for what gun that's why Angel always assigned Jason to doing it. "After all boss it is my job."

"Yeah I know." chuckled Angel.

"We'll leave in a few hours?" asked Tweed looking at Angel who looked at her watch. At the moment it was only 3:23pm.

"Yeah we'll leave around eight. Just relax everyone."

"Got it." said Harley opening the fridge and actually finding a beer which he took and started drinking making Angel roll her eyes. She didn't know why she choose to come to Wesker's place but after all it was on the top floor and there was only one door to worry about so it was pretty safe.

TBC…

Wolf Pack will make they're entrance in the next chapter. I ran out of ideas for this chapter lol but I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer. Hope you liked :3

Also I did read over it but it seems I never catch the stuff I miss spelled when I look over it lol, anyways sorry if I miss spelled anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing STARS

Summary: When at a party for one of her friends, Angel encounters a Zombie outbreak which brings back horrible memories from her past. When escaping a Tyrant…she ends up meeting Echo Six and finding herself attracted to the Demolitions Expert, Tweed. OCxTweed Yuri/Lesbian/Femslash.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil. I do however own Angel. Jason does not belong to me, he belongs to my friend John.

Note: This will contain, Zombies, swearing, lesbians, and a female Wesker with a temper possibly worse than her own father's.

Note for story: Angel will already has the virus inside of her, due to Wesker allowing Umbrella to experiment on his daughter.

Chapter 3: Encountering Wolf Pack

"Umbrella wants you dead." muttered Tweed as she was laying against Angel with a beer in her hand making the girl sigh and take it from her. "Heeeey!"

"How long will it take her to sober up?" asked the young girl standing up and taking a sip.

"Twenty minutes, at most." answered Party Girl.

"Baby cakes give me the beer back." whined the British woman.

"No Marissa." snapped Angel taking another drink.

"It's Tweed while working." she muttered glaring at her.

"Okay so I'm not baby cakes, I'm Captain Wesker." spat the younger girl. She saw Tweed pout making the younger girl sigh and take another sip of the beer before pouring it down the drain and dropping the bottle into the sink which clanked once hitting the sinking.

"Go take her to lay down." said Dee-Ay hoisting the British woman up onto her feet making her stumble a bit.

"Sure. Come on Tweed." said Angel grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards Wesker's bedroom. She sat her down on the bed before grabbing the curtains and she felt her arm being grabbed. She was yanked over and Tweed pinned her to the bed. "Tweed?"

"Shut up." she muttered before pressing their lips together pretty hard making the younger girl grip at her head not wanting to kiss her while she's drunk. She bit onto the woman's bottom lip. "What the hell?!" she spat.

"You're drunk." snapped Angel.

"So?!"

"I'm not making out with you when you are drunk! I don't…no."

"You no fun." she whispered licking the younger girl's lips.

"Yes. No fun. I'll be fun when you're sober!"

"Fine!" snapped Tweed getting off Angel and sitting beside her on the bed.

"Also I refused to make love in my father's bed."

"Oh…ew." muttered the British woman. "Your daddy's done it in this bed."

"Ew…my daddy doesn't do it much." stated the younger girl stretching on the bed.

"Mm…how you know?" asked Tweed rubbing the younger girl's legs through her jeans.

"I just do."

After twenty minutes Tweed was somewhat back to herself, she was itching her cheek as she watched the younger girl looking through her dad's drawers. She pulled out a black and red muscle shirt which was about her size and it had the STARS logo on it, it made her wonder why her dad had a shirt in her size but she didn't question it. Tweed watched Angel pull her shirt up over her head making the red head tilt her head and watch her a bit more intensely. She could see Angel's breasts where nearly popping out of her black lacy bra but also watched as the younger girl fixed her bra making the British woman pout a bit. She pulled the shirt over her head and chuckled as it clung to her body a bit, she pulled the shirt up to exposed her lower back and lower stomach cause she thought it would be a bit more hotter.

"How do I look?" asked the younger girl.

"Perfect." answered Tweed standing up and getting beside Angel. She slid her hands over the STARS captain's sides and kissed her neck a bit making the eighteen year old smile as she felt the lips teasing the skin of her neck. "I'm sorry for…what ever I did while drunk."

"It happens." whispered Angel turning in Tweed's arms and looking her in the eyes. She leaned up and pecked their lips together before walking away from the British woman.

"Ready to go?" asked Dee-Ay tossing Angel her assault rifle.

"Yeah we're ready." said Tweed coming out.

As they left, Angel took one more look through the apartment before sighing and closing the door. They took the back alley, not wanting to attract the attention of the zombies that where hanging out in front of the building. Tweed was talking with her team, trying to figure out where was the best place to hold out for a while but they couldn't think of anywhere, Jason mentioned his house then quickly withdrew that suggestion. The black haired girl was looking around when she saw the subway entrance making her tilt her head, she pulled binoculars out of her bag and zoomed in on it. It wasn't the actual subway entrance but a maintenance entrance, they could get in there and possibly hold up in an office or a subway car, which ever.

"Hey. Stop arguing and listen to me." snapped Angel making them look at her. "Subway maintenance entrance. We go there, hang out the rest of the day if we have to. There's vending machines in one area, Jason and I can go get food."

"Alright lets go." said Dee-Ay running towards it.

Angel ran to the subway entrance with the others to find it unlocked which worried her a bit but zombies couldn't break the door open…could they? They went inside and where walking down the hallway when Angel told the others she and Jason would go get the food while they settled in an office. Angel was keeping an eye as Jason broke open the vending machines, little did she know someone was aiming at her and then talking to someone else. She took a candy bar from Jason before ripping it open with her teeth and biting into it. She froze however when she heard walking and turned only to find a gun aimed in her face.

"Well fuck…" stated the eighteen year old.

"Angel Wesker?" asked a European/French accent.

"Who?" asked Angel.

"Just take her fucking glasses off!" spat a man going at her.

"Vector!" snapped the woman who had asked Angel her name.

"So what if I am?" asked Angel.

"Well we have strict orders to capture you and bring you with us." snapped a German woman behind the other one.

"She's not going anywhere!" snapped the British accent that made her happy. Tweed was aiming at the first woman. A red dot over her heart making the woman in the see through gas mask look down at it.

"Echo Six." stated the other woman who wore a gas mask just over her mouth and nose.

"Wolf Pack." stated Tweed. "Baby Cakes you are standing in front of Lupo, Bertha, Four Eyes, and Vector." She motioned her gun to each one of the Wolf Pack so Angel knew who was who.

"Okay well Vector's an ass hole. Bertha seems like she likes to play…"

"Oh~" cooed the German woman. "Bertha _does _like to play."

"Lupo's taller than me so she's an Amazon."

"Hey." snapped the French woman.

"And Four Eyes looks like she wants to experiment on me which she can shove right up her ass cause she's not touching me." snapped the STARS Captain.

"I thought Umbrella let you guys go." snapped Tweed.

"They gave us a chance to redeem ourselves." answered Vector looking at Tweed, his hand on his side arm.

"Why try to redeem yourselves with them?" asked the British woman. "Why not help us get her out of here?"

"What is your name?" asked Vector ignoring Tweed.

"Who's name?"

"Your name you STARS idiot!" spat the man making Angel glare at him.

"Rebecca…Rebecca Chambers." lied Angel.

"But she's…"

"Eighteen just like Angel Wesker." added Angel.

"Who are you really?" asked Lupo glaring at Angel who stared back through her heavily tinted sunglasses. She then took off running making Vector quickly pull his gun out and fire at Angel, only for Tweed to shoot him in his chest and he fell down. "HEY!" (a/n: Sorry to any Vector fans! I don't normally kill people off like this)

"He fired at her first!" snapped Tweed as she heard Jason running after Angel. "Look! Either your with us or your against us! Either way there's more of us then there is of Wolf Pack at the moment!"

"Wolf Mother?" asked Four Eyes looking at Lupo.

She taller woman sighed heavily and nodded. "Fine…" She turned to Bertha who was crouched down over Vector. "Well?"

"A bullet right through his heart…he's dead." answered the German woman.

"Sorry but he did fire at her first." stated Tweed.

"Angel!" shouted Jason's voice as the girl ran along the tracks. He caught up to her and caught her wrist. "Slow down."

"They sent a fucking team to get me Jason! What does that tell you?!"

"They want to take you to a dinner party?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're an ass." spat Angel.

"Yeah well I'm your buddy." he said.

"My smart ass buddy." she corrected making him smile.

The two looked down the tunnel, Angel had only heard the one gun shot and heard no more. "There's not firing." added Jason.

"No. Maybe Wolf Pack ran off." sighed the younger girl.

"Come on lets go see." he said motioning and she followed him.

The two where walking back along the tracks, Jason looked at Angel who was inspecting her Samurai Edge. She had her ammo clip come out and saw she had to reload it soon, she had six in the clip and one in the chamber. She sighed and slid the clip back into the gun before putting the gun in the holster on her right hip. Jason reached the platform that they had been standing on and he grabbed Angel's hips and hoisted her up onto the platform making her reach down and grab his wrist to pull him up. They walked over to where Tweed was standing when Angel freaked out as she saw the three women of Wolf Pack standing there, she tried to run but Tweed quickly moved and grabbed Angel around the waist.

"Whoa there! They won't hurt you!" shouted Tweed making Angel stop moving in her grasp and look up at her.

"Just answer us this…" started Lupo. "…are you Angelina Wesker?"

Angel looked at Tweed who nodded, she pulled her sunglasses off and looked at Lupo with her fiery orange-red eyes making them stare at her. "Whoa…" said Four Eyes getting closer. "This is an interesting bonding. Which virus is in you?"

"The T-Virus." answered Angel looking at her.

"Hmm…" muttered Four Eyes.

"Come on." stated Tweed walking away from them and Angel moved from Four Eyes to go beside the British Woman.

Once inside the office that Echo Six was staying in with Angel and Jason, Four Eyes broke out some kit. She told Angel she wanted to draw some blood and learn more about her but the younger girl had freaked out and hid behind Tweed. After some convincing Angel said sure, she was sitting the corner nibbling on a candy bar as Four Eyes drew a small vile of blood from the younger girl. She pulled the needle out and watched as the small prick wound bled a little but then after a minute it healed itself up completely making Four Eyes look in amazement. Angel bite a chunk off the candy bar and looked at Four Eyes with a look, she had left her glasses off because she felt a bit more comfortable knowing the others wouldn't hold anything against her like some people.

"How many people have you told about your…unique body?" asked Four Eyes putting the vile into a small leather bag.

"Tweed, Jason, and my Ex-girlfriend."

"So who is this mysterious ex?" asked Harley.

"She's not really mysterious. She's just not in Raccoon City at the moment." stated Angel. "Her name is Claire Redfield."

"Sounds like the name that Police boy called that red haired girl." stated Bertha.

"Red haired…girl?" asked the STARS Captain sitting up.

Tweed was watching angel who now looked a bit uneasy about the thought of her ex in the city. "Still love her?" asked the British woman.

"No but she's my friend. I'd care if she was trapped in this hell hole." stated Angel.

There was a loud bang on the door making everyone freeze and go quiet. They heard it again two minuets after the first bang. Angel grabbed her Samurai Edge and stood up making Tweed stand up as well with her assault rifle. Angel turned the door knob and open the door, she pulled it open and a tongue wrapped around her throat and yanked her out making her let out a choked noise. '_Not again!_' she thought.

"HEY!" screamed Jason running out with his riot shotgun, he fired two shots into the licker's head making it's tongue go slack around her throat. She coughed and pulled it off while rubbing her throat.

"We gotta get out of here!" shouted Party Girl when they heard a shout making Angel turn to see that Bertha had fallen down clutching her side. A licker beside her with it's tongue moving around.

"Well fuck you!" spat Angel running at the licker and kicking it so hard it's neck snapped.

"Bertha get up!" shouted Lupo.

"Go I got her!" shouted the STARS Captain. She picked Bertha up in her arms, she struggled at first but soon Bertha felt as light as a feather.

"Where too?!" shouted Dee-Ay.

"Just go!" shouted Angel running after them and carrying Bertha.

Jason was running with Angel's bag over his shoulder and carrying the bag that held the drinks and snacks from the vending machines. They ran up the flight of stars, Dee-Ay and Harley ramming open the doors that where shut and they where outside in downtown Raccoon City. There where no zombies there…yet, so Angel set Bertha down on the set of stairs of an apartment building. She reached into her bag and pulled a bottle out that had two tubes separated but they spiraled down and was filled with a blue liquid. She bit the cap off the nozzle and parted the leather that was part of Bertha's outfit and saw three bleeding marks, she then sprayed the liquid over the cuts making the woman actually groan.

"Did you just groan in pain?" asked Lupo shocked.

"Just cause I like to cause pain doesn't mean I like to be in pain." answered the German woman.

"What did you spray on her?" asked Harley.

"Antiviral spray." she answered.

"But only Umbrella has those." stated Four Eyes making Angel not look at her. "You broke into an Umbrella Facility didn't you?"

"Not today or yesterday. I broke in about a month ago wanting to get some information on something. Instead I left with five bottles of this stuff." she answered. "I just had a feeling something like this would happen. So…I took precautions."

"It won't stop by itself." groaned Bertha as her wounds continued to bleed.

"Shit…alright look. I'll carry her but we have to get to RC Hospital. I'll stitch her up and I guess we can stay there until something decides it wants to kill me again." stated Angel picking Bertha back up in her arms.

Echo Six and Wolf Pack where walking down the road with their guns trained on every area as they moved towards the Raccoon City Hospital. There where a few zombies which they took out with ease, Angel stopped to shift the older woman in her arms. She wasn't getting tired but she need a better grip on the blonde German woman so she couldn't drop her. Tweed pushed the door open to hospital and shot a zombie in the head but luckily that zombie was the only zombie in the lobby of the hospital. They walked into the back where they had rooms for people who weren't sick enough to stay over night, Angel laid her down onto a bed before turning around.

She was looking around for stitching tools, she found a needle and small pliers used to go surgical stuff which she took. She grabbed the material used for stitching as well before walking over to Bertha and she looked at it before sighing. "You gotta take your top…dress off." she said motioning to it making Bertha mutter through her gas mask. She grabbed her dress and pulled it up over her head before undoing her gas mask and setting it aside with her dress making Jason, Dee-Ay and Harley turn so they weren't watching the half naked woman.

"Alright." said Angel grabbing rubbing alcohol and she poured some over the scratches making her groan and glare at her. "I gotta clean it so shove that glare up your ass!"

She started stitching the skin back together the best she could. Luckily the three scratches the licker made weren't large but they where deep enough to cause stitches. The younger girl blew the blonde streak out of her face as she stitched the woman together, she muttered to herself as Bertha's blood go on her hand but she had to fix the woman up anyways. After finishing she put gauze over the wound, well she had Lupo hold it while she wrapped bandages around the woman to keep the gauze in place. She saw Bertha looking at Lupo and chuckled making the German woman look at Angel with that glare from before.

"If you like her just say so." stated Angel tossing Bertha's outfit at her making the blonde woman continue to glare at her.

"Says you! You like the British woman and you're not telling her." snapped Bertha.

"Who said?" asked the STARS Captain.

"We can see it." added Lupo.

"Like I can obviously see that you two like each other?" asked the STARS captain.

"Shut up." snapped Bertha making Angel smile.

"Come with me?" asked Tweed making Angel look as she washed her hands off in the sink which luckily still had running water.

"Yeah sure. We should look around to make sure there's no zombies around." she said grabbing her Samurai edge and putting the assault rifle on the counter as Jason and Harley where arguing about something but Angel couldn't care less at the moment.

Tweed and Angel where walking around and checking the rooms, the large double doors at the end of the hallway was locked and they needed a key card. "I didn't know you could stitch." said Tweed as Angel was looting a room.

"I learned from Rebecca Chambers."

"So you didn't just pull that name out of your ass."

"No. She was part of the STARS Bravo Team. From what I heard she's the only surviving member of Bravo." stated Angel as she pulled bandages and gauze out before shoving them into the bag she had with her.

"Wow…"

"She was assigned as Rear Security and Medic for the Bravo team. She became the unit's youngest and most inexperienced member, which made her quite nervous around her teammates. Because of this, she was eager to please and has been known to take on any task assigned to her without hesitation."

"And she's eighteen? Like you?"

"Yup."

"Funny. She's your age and you where assigned the head of a STARS unit and she was just Rear Security and Medic." stated the British woman.

"I think she liked it that way. She's told me a few times she's glad she wasn't in my position." smiled the black haired girl as she grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"You two friends?"

"She's my best friend. Her and Jason, the only two that actual sympathized with me on things."

"Sucks being young huh?" asked the woman.

"Sucks being young with out a parent being around. Jason's dad wasn't around much and Rebecca's parents worked a lot." sighed Angel as she picked up some more gauze.

"But…"

"They had parents."

Tweed watched as Angel walked away from her and into the hall. The younger girl walked into the hallway before looking at the office and walking towards it. She knew hospitals kept records of babies and well…everyone. She was looking through a filing cabinet that had her year marked on it. Tweed walked in as Angel pulled a file out and it had Angel's name on it but when she opened it, it just had nothing in it making her sigh. Her father probably came here one night and took everything from it when Angel was handed over to Umbrella.

"Nothing?" asked Tweed.

"Nothing…" whispered the girl back.

"Come on lets go back." she said taking the younger girl's hand making her walk with her to the room where everyone was.

"I found some blankets!" said Jason handing Angel a large hospital blanket and a pillow.

"Who's going to take a shift?" asked Tweed as she sat down in a corner and Angel sat beside her.

"I can." stated Four Eyes. "I want to look at Angel's blood some more. So you all can sleep while I stay up."

"It it really that late?" asked Angel.

Tweed looked at her wrist and sure enough it was about 11:23pm. "Yeah. Better we sleep now, the easier we can get up in the morning." She felt Angel lean against her with the pillow behind them. "Gonna share that blanket?"

"I planned on it." smiled Angel throwing it over her to keep them warm and Tweed put her arm around her to hold her close.

"See…" said Bertha motioning to Angel who glared at her and held onto the British woman pretty tightly. "Shove that glare up _your_ ass."

"German Bitch!"

"Infected bitch."

"Na…" Tweed put a hand over Angel's mouth to keep her from saying the word she was going to say.

"Don't…"

"Sorry." said Angel nuzzling against her. Tweed just rolled her eyes and held Angel close while rubbing her head.

"Go to sleep."

"Yes Marissa."

Tweed went to say something but she just sighed and kissed the top of Angel's head before resting her head on the younger girl's.

TBC….

This chapter is done. I will try to do the next chapter as soon as I can, but I'll be updating my Archer story first because I got an idea for it during work :3. I'll try to get the next chapter of this story up next week or during Christmas break. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing STARS

Summary: When at a party for one of her friends, Angel encounters a Zombie outbreak which brings back horrible memories from her past. When escaping a Tyrant…she ends up meeting Echo Six and finding herself attracted to the Demolitions Expert, Tweed. OCxTweed Yuri/Lesbian/Femslash.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil. I do however own Angel. Jason does not belong to me, he belongs to my friend John.

Note: This will contain, Zombies, swearing, lesbians, and a female Wesker with a temper possibly worse than her own father's.

Note for story: Angel will already has the virus inside of her, due to Wesker allowing Umbrella to experiment on his daughter.

Chapter 4: Stuck alone together

They didn't sleep long, zombies arrived at the hospital forcing them to escape unless they wanted to die. The hospital was crawling with zombies, lickers, and the BOW called Hunter. Angel didn't fear the zombies or the lickers but the hunters…those where a different story mainly because she knew the virus in them was a different strain then her own and if one hurt her, it would slow her powers down until the cut was cleaned with rubbing alcohol. She remembered hearing the Scientists talking about it when she was younger but it never really registered in her mind what they where talking about. When escaping the hospital through the morgue a Hunter had been inches away from slicing her side open if it wasn't for Four Eyes and her quick reflexes, she shot that Hunter in the head and killed him.

Tweed picked Angel up around the waist and carried her out of the morgue and outside making them all look around. Cars where on fire and zombies where stumbling around but when Angel saw the ambulances she realized it would be the best place for supplies. "Come on." stated the younger girl running down the ramp and shooting the zombies as she ran towards the ambulances. Tweed instinctively ran after her worried she'd hurt herself by herself but when she caught up she saw Angel opening the back doors to the ambulance which had crashed into the wall right in front of the back parking lot at the hospital.

The girl looked around and found a couple first aide sprays that she tossed to Harley and Bertha. Bertha spun one around and put it into the first aide spray holder she had on her hip making Lupo roll her eyes with a smile. Angel put one in her bag and put some more gauze and bandages in before zipping up her bag and she was about to leave when she saw another backpack laying on the seat that the paramedics would sit on. She opened it and saw food, some energy bars, candy, a few bottles of water along with a couple cans of soda, and there where some packages sandwiches. Who ever this belonged too, they where prepared probably because they planned on escaping via the ambulance only for the ambulance to crash. There was a couple dead bodies in the ambulance so she took it, she leaped out and Tweed caught her before setting her down.

"We should take the tunnels." stated Four Eyes looking at a sewer entrance. "Probably less zombies down there."

Harley and Dee-Ay opened the entrance nad looked around before going in first to make sure the cost was clear and so far it was. Angel was walking alongside of Tweed as they walked through the sewer, walking on the side so they weren't in the water. Tweed blew some hair out of her face and looked at Angel who still had her sunglasses on. "How can you see?"

"I really can't, I can see you that's all." muttered Angel.

"Take them off then." answered Tweed.

"No."

"Angel if you can't see…" started Tweed when she felt a hand grab onto her arm.

"Just lead me."

"Take them off." snapped Tweed making Angel glare at her through her glasses and look away. "Fine but if you trip it's your own fault!"

"Yeah whatever." snapped Angel back.

As they where making their way through the sewer, Angel did indeed trip only for Tweed to grab her and hold her up. Even though she told Angel it would be her own fault she caught her so she wouldn't hurt herself and she stood her up. They found an abandoned Umbrella facility and as soon as Tweed and Angel stepped in there was beeping making Angel look down to see they had tripped something, before she could say anything to them an explosion went off that sent the two flying backwards. Angel inhaled sharply as she opened her eyes, she heard the others shouting to them but it sounded muffled making her grip at her leg which was bleeding rather bad but she saw the skin pulling itself back together through the rip in her pant leg. She saw that from the explosion the roof had collapsed and blocked them off from the others but what pissed Angel off more was that her sunglasses her cracked and broken, she pulled them off and tossed them aside.

She heard a groan making her look to see Tweed laying on the ground, she pushed herself up and moved to her. She saw a small burn on the side of her face but it wasn't anything that wouldn't properly heal plus it seemed like it wasn't bad enough to leave a scar. That's when her eyes widened as she saw a piece if metal sticking out of Tweed's side and she gingerly touched it which was answered with a hiss of pain. She looked as Tweed opened her eyes and the woman looked at those bright fiery orange-red eyes. Tweed went to say something when she groaned in pain making her grip at her side and feel the metal sticking out of it, she grabbed at it but Angel put a hand on her wrist.

"Don't pull it out. It's slowing the bleeding." whispered the younger girl. "Guys go find another way around!"

"Got it!" shouted Dee-Ay's voice through the rubble.

"Come on." said Angel grabbing Tweed's arm and hoisting her up off her feet after putting both backpacks on her back and hooking their guns to her.

"You look like shit." muttered Tweed's British accent.

"Yes but I'll heal fully with in ten minutes. You won't." said Angel grabbing onto the waist of Tweed's pants to hoist her up a bit.

They moved through the Umbrella facility but when they came to a door, Angel just put a random code in it but it beeped a few times while the words 'Access Denied' came up on the small pad. She looked around when Angel saw security room that she pulled Tweed into and saw a cot probably used by the security guards. She laid Tweed on it who hissed loudly, she walked to the door and shut it before locking it. She closed the vents so if there where any zombies in the vent they wouldn't see them and also walked to the windows and pulled down the thing metal shudders down so no one could see them. Tweed watched Angel move around closing everything before turning the lights on to see a TV mounted on the wall, a small stack of VHSs, a few first aid kids, and a small mini fridge.

Angel set the backpacks down and undid the strap of Tweed's assault rifle before setting it down. She laid her Samurai Edge down on the table that sat beside the cot before opening her bag and searching for stitching tools she had taken and found them, she laid them down with some gauze, bandage, medical tape and rubbing alcohol. She sat Tweed up and pressed her against the wall while undoing the zipper of her leather jacket before putting a hand on her side and grabbing the metal piece. "Alright as soon as I pull this out we have to get your jacket off and your shirt up so I can stitch you up if needed but I have a feeling it'll bleed a lot." stated Angel making Tweed nod.

She ripped the metal piece out of Tweed's side making her grunt loudly as it hurt worse getting it out then it felt while it was in her. Angel quickly took her jacket off and pushed up her shirt to bellow her breasts, she grabbed rubbing alcohol and poured some down the cut making Tweed punch the wall behind her. Angel had her hand cupped under the wound and she caught any access rubbing alcohol before pressing her hand to it making Tweed glare at her as it burned. Angel then started quickly stitching the wound together as fast as she could because she knew Tweed wasn't the happiest person on the face of the earth right now, luckily Rebecca taught her to stitch quickly under pressure and for it to still be perfect. Tweed watched as the younger girl put some folded up gauze to the stitched up wound and then put strips of bandages over it before holding it in place with the medical type.

"Sorry." stated Tweed making Angel look at her confused.

"For what?"

"For being a bother."

"You're not a bother." said Angel. "You still don't look good."

"Fuck you, you look like shit." snapped Tweed. When she looked at Angel now, the girl looked completely fine except for a few little cuts on her face. "Well damn you don't look like shit any more. Fuck you some more."

"Stop being a bitch." stated Angel pulling the can of first aid spray out before shaking it and taking the cap off. She sprayed some on small burn on Tweed's cheek making her flinch at the coldness and the small burning as the first aid spray killed any germs in the burn. The younger girl then tapped some gauze to her cheek before looking her over some more only to find only one more wound on her. "You're not as fucked up as you should've been. One deep cut and two burns that aren't so bad."

"Yay….lucky me." said Tweed rather annoyed at the situation.

Angel rolled her eyes and sprayed more first aid spray on the burn Tweed had on her forearm, Tweed was impressed. She knew the girl wasn't a proper medic but learning from her friend pretty much saved Tweed's life right now and she chuckled. The girl wrapped up the wound and patted Tweed's leg letting her know she was done so Angel stood up and walked to the table looking for some spare ammo. Tweed's radio went off making her grab it and answer it, it had was Party Girl who said they couldn't get to them as quickly as they thought and it would take at hours because they had to get near the edge of the city and take another Umbrella Facility Service entrance to get to them. Tweed threw the radio in frustration making Angel move quickly to the point she was a blur and she caught it making Tweed glare at her.

"I'm gonna go search for a few things. Spare ammo for your rifle, maybe to see if they have some ammo for my gun."

"Whatever." said Tweed making Angel roll her eyes and leave with her pistol.

Tweed was looking around after Angel left, wait what if there where zombies out there?! Why the fuck did she just chase Angel away out of the security room?! After what felt like hours but was really only twenty minutes, Tweed pushed herself up and pulled her pistol out to go get Angel when the door opened showing Angel standing there holding stuff in her arms making Tweed look at her. Tweed sat back down as Angel closed the door behind her and locked it, the younger girl placed everything down on the table as the British woman watched her. She could tell by the older woman's face that she didn't mean to get annoyed by Angel it was mainly the pain.

"Found these." she said tossing Tweed some pain killers making her smile as she took them. Angel opened one of her backpacks. "Water, Orange Soda, or Grape Soda?"

"Oh. Grape." said Tweed and Angel handed her a can after opening it making the woman smile at her. "Look I'm…"

"Sorry? Yeah I know. It's the pain. That's why I went searching for shit." started Angel. "I found multiple clips of ammo for your rifle and a couple for my Samurai Edge. I found some notes on stuff that Umbrella was doing and thought I'd grab them for you to use against your case to sink Umbrella."

"Cool." whispered the older woman after taking the pills. She was watching the younger girl who looked at her confused. "Would you date me?"

"What?" asked Angel.

"Date. Be my girlfriend."

"I know what dating is Marissa. Why are you asking me this?"

"Cause if we get out of here I plan on taking you to a nice fucking dinner and spoiling you." smiled the woman making Angel chuckle and shake her head as she thought to herself. "So is that a no?"

"No it wasn't a no. You're going to make it out of here, I plan on making it out of here so even if you break both of your legs and I have to drag your body out of god forsaken city I'll do so. You're bringing this stuff up because you believe you're going to die."

"No I'm bringing this stuff up because you're a nice girl. A little weird but a nice girl."

"A little weird." she chuckled rubbing the back of her head. "Little bit of an understatement there."

"Your eyes are gorgeous."

"I'm infected with the T-Virus, Marissa."

"So? People thought the virus would change someone, turn them in…into those things we fought but look at you." stated Tweed motioning to Angel. "You look like a normal human with these amazing powers and your eyes are just gorgeous." Angel actually smiled. "I could find you in the dark."

"If I wanted you too." chuckled the younger girl. "I can normally control if I want my eyes to brighten. Sometimes they do it by themselves when I'm annoyed or pissed…well same thing but still."

"Well…" she said looking at Angel making her sigh and smile at her.

"Yes Tweed, I'll go out on a date with you when we get out of here."

"Yes!" said Tweed before groaning loudly and grabbing her side.

Angel smiled back at her and grabbed the bag full of food and drinks, she sat beside Tweed and opened it. She pulled a sandwich out and handed it to Tweed who took it happily and unwrapped it while Angel pulled a bag of chips out and opened it. She ate a chip while Tweed ate the sandwich which was chicken salad, she looked as Angel leaned against her and took one of Tweed's hand and held it in hers. The older woman smiled and held the sandwich out to her, she took a bite of it and smiled at her. Tweed grunted making Angel look to see she had her mouth open and she wanted a chip making the younger girl chuckle and pull one out, she put it into Tweed's mouth and she ate it happily.

"You're so nice to me."

"Yeah I know." smiled Tweed kissing the younger girl's temple making Angel grip at her shirt and hug herself close to her Tweed. "You're adorable and sweet plus you stitched me up."

"Yes and you're hot."

"Oh yes, yes I am." grinned the older red head.

"Cocky much?"

"A bit, least I don't have one."

"Shemale?" asked Angel making Tweed bust out laughing. "Jason yelled that in the middle of a briefing one day."

"He yelled…Shemale?" asked Tweed a bit confused.

"It's Jason. He doesn't need a reason to be weird as fuck."

Tweed smiled sweetly at the girl and kissed her cheek making the girl learn into her more. Tweed devoured the rest of her sandwich and wrapped her arm around Angel's shoulders while messing with a stand of the younger girl's hair. Angel got up making Tweed look at her weird making Angel look back at her. "Putting in a VHS. They have a few." she said turning the TV on and looking through the VHSs. "Oh look cheesy action flicks."

"Put one in, we need some sound besides our breathing."

"I could listen to your heart beat all day." stated Angel jumping up to put the VHS into the VHS player.

"Little short there?" asked Tweed making Angel stick her tongue out at her before jumping back up and hitting the play button.

Angel walked over to Tweed and sat beside her, during the movie the older woman was rubbing Angel's stomach making her look at her. The older woman kissed Angel's neck making her giggle and wrap a leg around Tweed pulling her close. "I'm not having sex on a cot." whispered the younger girl.

"Who said anything about sex? I just wanna feel ya up." said that British accent that made Angel melt at the sound of it.

"Fine but I better not get too horny." said Angel making Tweed smirk. She started kissing Angel's throat making her inhale sharply and grab onto the back of Tweed's head as she felt her lips on her throat, she felt her tongue come out and lick a spot. "I…god damn it. S-So you've had a few girlfriends?"

"About two mainly boyfriends. However girls can please girls better than boys. Girls know what girls want."

"I-I suppose." muttered the girl blushing making Tweed giggle before kissing the girl's lips quickly making that blush turn brighter and Tweed winked at her. "Tease…"

"Mm-hm." nodded Tweed before pressing their foreheads together.

"Why not just make it super special, when we get out of here and have that dinner. I'll let you…do anything to me."

"Oh?" she cooed. "Anything?"

"Anything." smiled Angel making Tweed tackled her onto the cot and kiss her face making Angel laugh loudly and kick her legs. "You make me happy."

"Do I know?" asked Tweed. Angel nodded making her grin at her making the younger girl chuckle and smile. "Good. I can make you happy."

"Yeah. I've only had one girlfriend but she made me happy too but we broke up before she left Raccoon City."

"Oh who was she?"

"Her name is Claire Redfield, I worked with her brother Chris. He worked under my dad."

"Oh."

"I think I have a thing for redheads cause she was one too but hers went…" Angel trailed a finger down Tweed's spine and stopped in the middle. "…right here. It's a bit longer when down."

"So you wish I had longer hair?"

"No…I like your hair." she said running her fingers through Tweed's hair and ruffling it up making the older woman smirk. "I could get use to this."

"Used to what darling?" she asked kissing Angel's chin.

"You laying on top of me. I bet your hotter when you're all sweaty from hot lesbian sex."

"Oh I bet I am too." smirked Tweed making Angel narrow her eyes in annoyed look. "You're probably sexy when you're sweaty."

"Claire used to say that but we only had sex about four or five times." stated Angel running her fingers through Tweed's slightly dirty hair. She ruffled it up some more and kissed Tweed's forehead.

"Oh so I won't be your first?" she asked with a pout looking at Angel making the girl chuckle. "We'll…you'll be the first British girl I've been with."

"Okay that counts." said Tweed sitting up and yanking Angel up with her, she was hugging her around the waist making the younger girl giggle like mad as she held herself close to Tweed. Tweed kissed the girl's face, she knew Tweed would be the dominate one in sex and she allowed Tweed to do whatever right now cause it made the older woman happy.

Tweed made Angel happy and that's all she cared about. She was glad Tweed found her and took her with her. Angel ran her hands up and down Tweed's sides while she held herself close. She used to be happy with Claire but they both broke up because they both didn't have feelings for each other after a while and Claire was going to college or something, Angel assumed college. Tweed grabbed Angel's face in her hands and pressed her lips to Angel's forehead making Angel giggle as the older woman kissed her forehead.

"I'll keep you safe."

"I'll keep you safe too." whispered Angel rubbing her hand over the side that had been wounded making Tweed smile at her.

TBC…

K well I ran out of ideas and I can't remember what I wrote the first time cause I accidentally deleted the chapter and had to redo. Might be doing a Bully (game) fanfic, been watching videos on it and I love it. I've also gotten my character figured out, she's half greaser half preppie cause she's rich but she's related to Johnny Vincent…yup I'm rambling. Bye! :3 lol


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing STARS

Summary: When at a party for one of her friends, Angel encounters a Zombie outbreak which brings back horrible memories from her past. When escaping a Tyrant…she ends up meeting Echo Six and finding herself attracted to the Demolitions Expert, Tweed. OCxTweed Yuri/Lesbian/Femslash.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil. I do however own Angel. Jason does not belong to me, he belongs to my friend John.

Note: This will contain, Zombies, swearing, lesbians, and a female Wesker with a temper possibly worse than her own father's.

Note for story: Angel will already has the virus inside of her, due to Wesker allowing Umbrella to experiment on his daughter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Out of this Hell Hole and being with Tweed

Angel was laying with Tweed on her for probably a good hour and a half before they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?!"

"Come on Angel open the door." said Jason's voice making Angel pushed Tweed off her and getting up. She opened the door and let the others in, they sat Tweed sit up and grab at her side.

"You alright?" asked Harley.

"Angel did what she could and a pretty fine job too."

"Look I called HQ and they're gonna send a helicopter to evac you and Angel out of here. Along with Jason." stated Dee-Ay.

"Okay but before that…can you two take off your masks?" asked Angel pointing at Lupo and Bertha making them look at each other.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

The two sighed and started undoing their masks, Lupo's let out a low hiss once it was released and she removed it to show that she was a fairy beautiful woman. Once Bertha undid hers Angel smile cause Bertha was actually attractive, not that she thought she was ugly but Lupo had some of her face shown where Bertha's wasn't at all. Angel stood up and stood in front of them making them look at her with raised eyebrows. She then grabbed both of their heads and forced them to kiss making the two older women groan loudly in confusion as they felt one another kissing the other. Angel laughed as she moved away from the two who quickly parted from one another once Angel let them go, the two of them blushed as they looked at each other.

"Nice." said Tweed making Angel smile.

"Comes on we gotta get to the evac location." said Party Girl as Angel grabbed Tweed's arm and hoisted her up. Tweed's arm going around her neck making her smile and press her forehead to Angel's.

"If I slow you down, you dump me and leave me." she said when lips pressed against hers making everyone look.

Angel pulled from Tweed's lips and looked at her. "I'm not leaving you. You have to take me out on a date, you have to…"

"Dominate you?"

"Shut up and lets go." she snapped blushing.

As they moved through the Umbrella facility Tweed ended up throwing up making Angel freak out and move away slightly while holding the British woman up. After she was done throwing up Angel gave her some water before Jason helped her carry Tweed out of the facility. Tweed almost fell down but Angel grabbed the waist band of her pants, the woman was probably tired nad feeling like crap at the moment. Tweed started rambling on about Angel leaving her but the girl just ignored her and continued to move after Echo Six and the three members of Wolf Pack, making Tweed look at her as Angel was ignoring her. She sighed and forced herself up onto her feet to help the two STARS members to move her but her legs only lasted about ten minutes before getting weak on her.

"This isn't working!" snapped Tweed so everyone would hear her. "If you want to survive you need to leave me!"

"Shut the hell up!" snapped Angel making Tweed look at her with a shocked look in her eyes. "I'm not fucking leaving you!"

"Angel…" said the British woman making Angel look at her with her fiery eyes.

"That's it…Jason hold her." stated the STARS captain making him do so. She got in front of her and Jason got the idea. He hoisted Tweed up onto Angel's back and Angel grabbed her thighs before running after the others with Jason behind her.

"Come on guys the helicopter is just outside!" shouted Party Girl running up the ramp that lead outside, it was used for bringing in cargo for Umbrella.

They ran outside and a helicopter light went on them blinding them all and Tweed hid her face in Angel's neck. The helicopter began to land and people hoped out, running to Tweed and Angel as the three Wolf Pack members backed up and stayed out of the way. The men took Tweed off Angel's back and one man patted her back motioning for Angel to followed them to the helicopter. Tweed was laid on a medical bed in the helicopter as Angel was lifted up into the helicopter making her look down at the others. She smiled at them as Jason climbed in and she got an idea as Tweed was being taken care of.

"Oh! Four Eyes! Party Girl likes you!" shouted Angel pointing makign the two women look at each other and Party Girl's cheeks turn red as she blushed. "Now you all better get out alive! Or else!"

The helicopter raised off the ground making all of them wave to her and Angel sighed as she sat in the helicopter when it moved to the side making her slide out of her seat. The door was open and she forgot to put her seatbelt on making her fall out and Jason scream her name. She caught the landing gear but her hand slipped and she felt to the building under the helicopter. A man ran across the roof that was under the helicopter as Angel fell towards him, he caught her before hoisting her feet into his hands and throwing her up hard making her fly through the air towards the helicopter. Jason caught her hand as she came back up to the helicopter and she hung in the air, she looked down at the building to see a blonde haired man standing there wearing a STARS uniform.

"Dad?" she asked as Jason grabbed her other arm and hoisted her in and shut the door. She pressed her hands against the window as the man looked up at her, when he was nothing but a blur and disappeared. She chuckled and sat on the floor of the helicopter before moving to Tweed who had heard Jason scream and now the doctor's on the helicopter where trying to get her to lay back down.

"Did you fall out?!" snapped Tweed.

"I'm fine." chuckled Angel kissing her forehead and she forced her onto her back. "Now get better."

As the helicopter flew away from Raccoon City to Echo Six HQ, Angel was staring out the window watching everything fly by. She rubbed her head making Jason look at her. "Guess I should be happy. Huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm away from everything, although I've lost the majority of my friends. Lost…basically everything."

"Just think, Umbrella held you captive here. Experimented on you here." said Jason putting a hand on Angel's shoulder. "Be glad to leave this place."

"I suppose."

**Two months Later**

Tweed had to stay in the hospital for about two months, she had apparently gotten an infection from the metal that pierced her side. The doctors told Angel even though she cleaned the wound and stitched it up it didn't help so it wasn't her fault, like she blamed it on herself. The infection finally cleared up though and Tweed was freed to leave the hospital, she was greeted by Angel who was standing outside the hospital. All the British woman could do was run to her and hug her tightly making Angel giggle against her. She ran a hand through Angel's silky black hair, it felt much cleaner compared to their days in Raccoon City.

"Where have you been staying?" asked Tweed.

"You're boss is renting me a hotel room until I get a job. Actually Jill Valentine got in touch with me, she talked to Chris and they plan on founding something called BSAA."

"BSAA?" asked the British woman.

Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. It's to stop the increasing numbers of B. ." she answered making Tweed nod. "Jill asked if Jason and I wanted to work for BSAA since we…lost our jobs once Raccoon City blew up."

"Well I guess you should be glad." stated Tweed making Angel tilt her head. "You would've have met me."

"I suppose that's a good thing about loosing everything I've known." smiled the younger girl making Tweed's smile disappear making Angel chuckle. "Kidding."

"You are such a bitch."

"Yeah I love you too." she said kissing Tweed's cheek. "Come on lets go to my hotel room."

"Oh I like the sound of that." chuckled Tweed making Angel smile at her.

The two where walking down the street holding hands, the hospital that Tweed was in happened to be in New York City. It was the same city as Echo Six's HQ was in so it was the only reason they flew from Raccoon City to New York City. As they walked Angel felt Tweed lace their fingers together and she kissed her cheek making the younger girl smile and press herself closer. Angel's hotel was on the other side of Central Park so they where walking through it and holding hands with one another when rain hit Angel's face making her flinch, she looked up and rain drops hitting her sunglasses. Tweed pulled Angel with her underneath a bridge that was used in the park for walking or carriage rides and Tweed shook the rain from her hair making the black haired girl smile.

"Take these off." she said pulling Angel's glasses off making her blink as they left her eyes and Tweed kissed Angel's lips after staring at her eyes. "I love your eyes."

"So you tell me." said Angel wrapping her arms around Tweed's neck as they pecked their lips together. Tweed smiled before pecking their lips together once more when Angel licked her bottom lip.

"Tease."

"You kissed me first I don't wanna hear it." stated the younger girl.

"Yeah well…you licked my lip."

"Cause you kissed me first."

"So you didn't need to lick my lip." chuckled the British woman.

"I had my reason."

"Which was?"

"You…" stated Angel when she blushed making Tweed smile.

"Me?"

"Shut up."

"Tell me." said Tweed pressing her body against Angel's making the girl chuckle.

"You really want to know?" asked Angel.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Fine…" started Angel when she shook her head when Tweed gave her a look making the younger girl blush. "…made me horny." Tweed started laughing and she hugged Angel close.

"I what?!"

"You made me horny…leave me alone." muttered Angel looking embarrassed.

"Oh…" said Tweed undoing the button and zipper on Angel's jeans making her look. She slid a hand into Angel's pants and slipped two fingers inside of her making Angel gasp and grip at her shoulders. "…how's that?"

"Fucking…" she tried to say the word bitch but all that came out was a moan as Tweed slid both of her fingers deeper inside of her and moved them.

Tweed looked around and saw no one so she pulled Angel's pants down a bit and kneeled before her, slipping her tongue inside of her making Angel grab at her hair and groan in pleasure. She felt her leg be hoisted over Tweed's shoulder, probably giving the older British woman more space to get deeper inside of her. She felt the tongue press against her g-spot making her gasp loudly and arch her back forward as Tweed licked at the spot once hearing the other girl's gasp, knowing Angel liked it. She looked up at Angel when felt the girl's inner walls clamp around her tongue as she got wetter making her smile as she licked her. She felt the younger girl cum into her mouth making her lick her clean, she pulled her tongue out of Angel making the girl groan as it left her and she gave her pussy once last long lick before grabbing her panties and pulling them up before pulling Angel's jeans up after it.

"Bitch…" muttered Angel making Tweed smile as she held Angel close. She pressed their lips together in a kiss, the two stayed together with their mouths pressed together when Tweed slid her tongue into Angel's mouth.

"Yeah but you love me." muttered the British woman against Angel's lips.

"Yeah I do." said Angel after pulling from Tweed's lips. "I should repay the favor?"

"Nah I'm fine." she said running a hand through Angel's hair before kissing her forehead, the two slid down onto the floor holding each other.

"But I want too." stated Angel.

"I said it's fine."

"No no." said the girl getting on Tweed's lap and undoing her jacket. "I'm going to repay the favor."

"Fine, fine. Hearing you moan and gasp did get me kinda hot."

"Oh I have that affect." giggled the girl before sliding Tweed's shirt up and kissing the tops of her breasts before pulling out of her bra and sucking on it making the British woman sigh.

After probably not even five minutes, Tweed had her pants down and Angel in between her legs licking her. The older woman was panting as she felt Angel's tongue moving inside of her and even felt Angel slip in one of her finger before twisting it inside of her making her arch her hips up a bit. She heard the younger girl growl and hold her hips down as she ate her out and fingered her with one hand, the girl took her finger out and pressed her thumb to Tweed's clit making her moan loudly. The both of them froze as Tweed looked around hoping no one heard that so after seeing no one she patted Angel's head to tell her to continue making Angel do so. Angel removed her tongue making Tweed growl in annoyance but she laughed as she felt Angel sucking on her clit when she came making the younger girl look down and lick her clean before helping her put her pants back on.

"I really…w-wanted to wait till after out date." sighed Tweed.

"Yeah well we where both horny so oh well." chuckled Angel.

"I only got horny after you made all those noises." pouted the British woman making Angel kiss her a couple of times before laying against her as the rain started to come down harder and faster, the wind blew on the both of them in the small little tunnel making Angel shiver. Tweed shrugged her jacket off and draped it over Angel making the girl snuggle in closer. "If the rain doesn't stop soon we'll put my jacket over our heads and run."

"Okay." she said kissing Tweed's neck making the woman wrap her arms around her to keep her warmer with the help the jacket. "Right now can we just…"

"Cuddle?"

"Yeah." whispered Angel laying her head on Tweed's shoulder after scooting herself up a bit.

"Yeah of course. What ever you want." smiled the other woman.

Angel took Tweed's right hand and kissed it before letting her hug onto her again. "Love you Marissa."

"Heh…I love you too." smiled the Demolition expert before kissing Angel's cheeks a couple times before moving to her lips and Angel giggled before pressing into the kiss and falling onto the ground while pulling Tweed with her.

Tweed just laughed as she landed on top of Angel and she looked into those fiery eyes which made her smile. People might have thought she was a freak because of her eyes, but she loved those eyes and love the powers Angel had…she just loved Angel and would do anything to keep the younger girl safe. Tweed just rested her chin on Angel's shoulder as she laced their fingers together with their left hands, she kissed the side of Angel's shoulder. She'd be together with Angel for as long as she possibly could, hell she'd marry the girl if she had to so she could stay with her forever.

The End

It would've been longer but I actually ran out of ideas for it and I'm now rewriting Wesker's Daughter since the old story line I can't stick to any more which sucks cause I know people liked it but this newer version will be Angel already working for BSAA and in 2006, her boss wants her to work undercover at Tricell to gather information but that undercover mission will last until the events of Resident Evil 5. So tons of time for Angel to be with Excella lol.


End file.
